lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 469
Report #469 Skillset: Crow Skill: Scavenger Org: Blacktalon Status: Completed Sept 2010 Furies' Decision: Hoisting has been significantly sped up. Problem: Hoist is a facet of the Scavenger skill that allows the Crow user to home in on a target at ground level within their room and briefly hoist them skyward. The hoisted target is dropped after either a writhe or a wait of three to four seconds, into the same room from which they were hoisted, which helps neither a rescue attempt nor group confrontation where the objective is to remove a person from the thick of things in order to focus on other targets. Further, the chance to successfully hoist is diminished by summon resistance as well as a message received by the target that they are about to be lifted. Due to the ability to reflex the hoist message to pull up a shield or geyser the Crow user, this tactic is impractical for use in any time-sensitive situations where such a high risk of failure is not preferable to using enchantments and skills like gust, rad, yank, etc to not only disrupt a target but to move them adjacent to the initial room as well. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Enhance Hoist to allow for directional movement. (HOIST NARYNTH SOUTH) would attempt to hoist the target and, should that succeed, move the target one room south upon completion. Mask the hoist initiation message itself when the Crow user is shrouded. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Enhance Hoist to allow for directional movement as stated above. Leave the message as it stands, cutting the time it takes from Hoist to actual hoisting down slightly. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Increase the hoist time to allow for manual movement of hoisted target. As it stands, when balance is regained from the beginning of the attempted hoist, you have no more than 1.5 seconds to attempt to move a room before the target is dropped. Player Comments: ---on 9/13 @ 08:52 writes: Solution 1. ---on 9/13 @ 23:37 writes: Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't solution 1 make it a masked forced movement that easily gets around both monoliths and walls? All the other forced movements you mentioned are stopped by those. I can't agree with that, even if it does have a higher risk to the user or is limited by being outdoors only. I'd be okay with solution 3, if by hoist time you mean how long the user can hold a target if they don't writhe.. ---on 9/14 @ 00:19 writes: Hoist is physical, so monoliths don't particularly signify. Walls bring to mind some amusing images, but again, limitations wouldn't be out of place provided that hoisting can be adjusted as a valid option for movement in some form..outdoors only (obviously, we need to fly) and so on. Further, summon resistance factors into hoist success, meaning chances are further diminished. I'd be fine with either solution one or two, with third as an okay alternative given that the skill isn't particularly of use as it stands. (Re:Sol 3 - Yes, that would be my meaning.) ---on 9/14 @ 15:06 writes: What limitations then? Outdoors doesn't seem like that big of one to me as honestly a majority of the game is outdoors. I can't think of many common battlegrounds that are mostly indoors except for the UV villages or the Prison/Hives. And summon resistance is a factor that any forced movement has to deal with, should really go without saying most of the time. ---on 9/15 @ 05:10 writes: Keep shielded as you have to to counteract Yank and you have no problem. Likewise, being off-balance/equilibrium and walls hinder physical forced movement as the solution implies it to be. In it's current incarnation, it sees no use. The added outdoor limitation would be a bother, but at least would give situational use as opposed to the zero possibility it has right now. ---on 9/15 @ 17:09 writes: I am opposed to this. It is clearly an attempt to get forced drag and drop into allies, even worse with the shrouded idea. Hoist has been effectively used in the past amd should remain as is. ---on 9/15 @ 21:29 writes: Am I missing something or isn't 1.5 seconds plenty of time to move a room after hoisting someone? ---on 9/16 @ 00:22 writes: The sheer fact that people trigger the hoist attempt to geyser the Crow-user leaves the skill to never be used. All other summons don't give near the same danger to the user than to the target, so the shrouding of the initiation message is a given. ---on 9/16 @ 01:00 writes: You're missing something, in that you can trigger the message of someone diving at you to either circle (100% immunity), or geyser (75% chance of knocking them down), or to circle and announce on a clan to geyser. It can only really catch people who've never seen it much before, these days. ---on 9/16 @ 07:32 writes: Hmm, can you initiate it while someone is shielded, or does it check at both ends? And how long exactly does it take to go through? ---on 9/18 @ 02:14 writes: Actually, when the target is shielded, you get 'Your target has escaped, and you cease your attempt to hoist.' It allows you to start it, and takes five seconds to regain balance when failed. ---on 9/18 @ 02:29 writes: To clarify: Five seconds start to balance regain regardless of fail/resist/succeed. ---on 9/29 @ 03:12 writes: I'd be fine with just making hoist last until they writhe out or you drop them, along the lines of solution 3.